


para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una

by ttamarrindo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid!Jae, Hybrids, Jealous!Wonpil, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo
Summary: Unrelated Tumblr Prompt Fills under 1k. All drabbles are cross-posted from mytumblr.





	1. JaePil + “I almost lost you”

For all that Wonpil grouches about being only one centimeter shorter than Dowoon and Sungjin, it is scarily easy to lose him in a crowd.

Jae couldn’t have been looking away for more than a few seconds, momentarily distracted by the sudden flash of a fan’s camera as they made their way out of the concert hall, but the next thing he knows he’s blinking white spots out of his eyes and Wonpil is suddenly gone from his side.

Jae falters, stands up straight in an effort to spot the younger boy, but the crowd is packed so tight around them that it’s almost impossible to pick someone out. _Something_ (Jae refuses to call it concern, even though it feels awfully familiar to it) breaks across his spine the longer Wonpil remains out of sight.

It's getting late after all, and as much security as they have it’s not good for Wonpil to be away from them. Jae’s heard the stories, crazy fans and unexpected kidnappings and whatnot, and although he doesn't think they’re quite there in terms of fame just yet, the thought of it it’s enough for Jae to break away from the rest of the band and go look for Wonpil.

It takes him a while, which just makes Jae all the more restless, but in the end he spots a head of brown hair drifting away from the main street, completely oblivious as he stares down at the phone in his hands.

“Idiot,” Jae snaps as soon as he catches up to the younger boy, clamping a hand down on his shoulder and making Wonpil startle. “I almost lost you.”

Wonpil blinks dazedly up at him for a moment and takes a look around, eyes widening when he sees how far from the others they are. “Oh,” he mumbles after a moment. “Sorry,” he adds sheepishly when he sees Jae frowning down at him. “I was just..” he trails of, waving his phone back and forth apologetically. 

“Don’t do that again,” Jae says, pushes at Wonpil’s shoulder to get him moving in the direction of the rest of the band.

“Aw hyung,” Wonpil simpers, smiles up at Jae and grins even brighter when he sees Jae begin to turn red. “Were you worried about me?”

“As if,” Jae huffs. “I just don’t wanna have to look for another keyboardist.”

“Right,” Wonpil hums. Then he reaches out and takes Jae’s hands in his, intertwines their fingers in the same breath.

“What- what are you doing?” Jae fumbles, grateful for the way the darkness of the street hides the worst of his blushing.  
“What?” Wonpil blinks innocently back at him. Then he swings their hands around a bit, grinning even brighter than before. “You mean this? Well, you did say you didn’t wanna lose me, right hyung? This is the best way to make sure I don't go anywhere.”

“Brat,” Jae mutters back at him, which only makes Wonpil bark out a laugh.

Still, Jae doesn’t take his hand away. Wonpil was right after all, this is the best way to make sure he doesn’t go disappearing on him again. For the sake of the band, Jae will makes sure he stays by his side. 

For the sake of the band, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and send me prompts [here](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/post/163038754243/drabble-prompts-open)!


	2. YoungFeel + "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"

“Hyung,” Wonpil calls out to him a second before Brian’s head hits the table with a loud thud that all but screams defeat. “Hyung, c’mon. You need to sleep.”

Brian doesn’t answer him - can’t bring himself to, not when Wonpil was the cause of this whole mess in the first place. Instead, he chooses to hide his face in the protective circle of his arms and mumbles something back at him that gets lost in the sound of the door slamming close behind the younger. 

“C’mon,” Wonpil presses, tugs at Brian’s sleeve in an effort to get him to look at him. “You’ve been locked in the studio the whole night. Those lyrics can wait until tomorrow.”

“Just leave, Wonpil,” Brian grumbles back and shakes his shoulder to dislodge the younger’s grip. He hears Wonpil sigh, can picture the annoyed purse of his lips and the concerned slant of his eyebrow almost perfectly. 

“You know I won’t,” Wonpil answers and he’s right. Brian knows how stubborn Wonpil can get sometimes, has seen it in the way he practices music, in the way Wonpil refuses to leave Brian’s own thoughts, always lingering inside his head and making him restless. “Unless you come with me.”

“I need to finish this tonight,” Brian counters, finally looks up at him. Wonpil is quite a sight, all sleepy-eyed and ruffled hair, but still so resolute. Brian’s throat goes dry at the sight, feels the corners of his mouth lift up into the ghost of a helpless smile. “I’ll go home when I’m done.”

“Fine,” Wonpil relents, because he knows that Brian is a stubborn one too. “But at least tell me what this is all about. I’ve never seen you struggle so hard with a couple of lyrics before.”

Brian swallows, tightens his hands around the balled up sheet of paper he had been pouring over the last few hours. It’s a confession of sorts, he thinks, a bunch of scattered thoughts that are too telling of a mark. It’s something to keep hidden, locked away along with Brian’s other regrets. 

“It’s nothing,” he lies, tries for a smile that falls short when he sees the doubtful glint in Wonpil’s eyes. “Really, just trying something new for the comeback.”

“Right,” Wonpil huffs, before he reaches out a hand and motions for Brian to surrender the paper over to him. “Let me see, maybe I can hel-”

“No,” Brian cuts in, draws the lyrics closer to his chest. “No, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Wonpil questions, looks confusedly at him. “You always let me see. What’s the problem now?”

“The problem,” Brian begins, stares down at the paper where he had tried to shape Wonpil and everything the boy makes him feel into words and sentences; words that don’t come even close to capturing the span of emotions that threaten to swallow Brian whole. “The problem is that I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“Hyung,” Wonpil breathes, takes his hands in his and hauls him up to his feet. “You’re so tired you’re talking in English. C’mon, it’s time to go home,” he says, grins at Brian as he starts tugging him to the door. Brian lets him, follows him out of the studio and down the road back home.

“What did you say back then?” Wonpil asks a few minutes later when they’re tugging their shoes off at the entrance hallway of their dorm. “Back in the studio?”

“Nothing,” Brian lies again, feels the weight of it fall on his shoulders when Wonpil rolls his eyes in response. “It’s nothing,” he repeats, doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince more. Wonpil, or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you thought! If you want to request something, just send me a prompt [here](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/post/163038754243/drabble-prompts-open)!


	3. YoungFeel + "It's not what it looks like..."

In the end, Brian will always blame it on Sungjin.

Sure, he may have been the one hiding food in his underwear drawer, but to this day he stands by it that it wouldn't have come to that if their leader hadn’t insisted on going on a diet in preparation for the new comeback in the first place. 

Of course, Sungjin starting his plight to survive only on measly vegetables and the occasional boiled egg meant that the whole apartment underwent a complete sweep of everything and anything remotely greasy or moderately fulfilling. _Think of it as a team exercise_ , Sungjin had said when Jaehyung started threatening to riot, Dowoon nodding solemnly behind him. _If we get through this together then we can get through anything._

Brian had snorted but kept quiet, knowing fighting was useless whenever Sungjin got something inside his head, especially when he thought it would help with their team dynamic. Which was perfectly fine, if you bothered to ask Brian. Especially if you took into account how well the rest of them worked behind Sungjin’s back to start hiding snacks around the dorm.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long. Brian doesn’t know who was it that finally caved in - he suspects Dowoon, the younger boy is frankly too weak whenever Sungjin brings up the hyung card - but Sungin found out about their hidden places and decimated them in petty revenge not a day after.

Jae seemed to give up after that, as did Dowoon. Brian though, he just got more creative, started hiding crackers and bags of chips between the folds in his underwear where no one would ever think to look for them.

Or at least, he thought so.

“What are you doing?” Brian asks the moment he steps a foot inside his room and finds Wonpil hunched down over his drawer, ruffling around furiously for what Brian knows must be his hidden stash of shrimp chips. 

“I- I’m,” Wonpil stutters, widens his eyes at Brian in faux-innocence. “I just wanted to borrow some underwear. Mine is uh, still in the laundry.”

“Right, because you always say I wash mine so well,” Brian bites back and stalks closer to Wonpil. He holds his right hand out to him and says, “give me back my chips, Wonpil.”

“But hyung,” Wonpil whines, goes for the puppy-eyed look that would usually have Brian giving in to him. But not today, Brian thinks as he forces himself to stay strong, not when that is the last bag Brian has and their lunch consisted only of a few scraps of lettuce. “I’m hungry, please just let me have one.”

“No, you can’t have one,” Brian answers, knows he probably just made things worse when Wonpil’s eyes turn determined, just this side of mischievous. 

“Fine.” Wonpil opens the bag, pops a chip inside his mouth and says, “‘I’ll just have more than one then,” before he bites down on another one and chews viciously on it.

Brian snaps. He lunges at Wonpil in an effort to try and take the bag away from him, intent on murder. Wonpil cries out in surprise and stumbles away, but his feet snatch on a shirt laying haphazardly on the ground. He flails around for a moment, hands scrambling to grab a hold of Brian, who falters, completely caught off guard, and ultimately sends them both crashing down to the floor in an awkward heap of limbs.

Sungjin comes running into the room, eyes worried as he scans the room for the cause of the crash, Jae trailing after him. 

“This is golden,” Jae snorts as soon as he seem then both, taking his phone out and snapping a quick picture. “I didn’t know you liked them younger, Brian.”

Brian flushes, only now realizing the position they’re in. Brian’s arms are on either side of Wonpil’s head, caging him in an effort not the crush the boy. In turn, Wonpil has his hands looped around Brian’s neck, grip tight from where he had first tried to keep himself from falling. He’s hiding his face against Brian’s chest too, only the red tips of his ears visible.

“It’s not what it looks like…” Brian starts, doesn’t manage to finish because Jae mutters an amused _save it_ and promptly hauls Sungjin out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Brian mumbles, shuffling up to his feet and doing his best not the turn any redder than he already is. “Next time we’ll share.”

“Right,” Wonpil sighs, smiles slightly at Brian, still a bit embarrassed but somehow more intimate than ever. “Next time,” he says and it sounds like a promise.


	4. Jaehyungparkian +“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed" & "Kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I'm posting this and then going hiding cause I've never written anything like this before but I noticed no one had written a hybrid au (or at least I don't think so??) so I'm giving it a try with this little drabble to see how it goes. Please don't judge, okay.
> 
> Also I had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-xVwxqjNyI) on repeat as I wrote.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

There’s no answer. The bundle on top of Brian’s bed just burrows further into the mess of blankets and pillows laying haphazardly all around him, making Brian sigh at the sight. He comes closer, sets his briefcase down near the threshold of his room and loosens his tie from its tight hold around his neck, shakes his head to rid himself of the few water droplets he wasn’t quick enough to avoid from the rain pouring down heavily outside the apartment. 

“C’mon, puppy,” Brian prods, sitting down at the edge of the bed next to Jae. He reaches out, cards a hand softly through the blonde strands of Jae’s hair and rubs between the hybrid’s ears in the way he has learned makes Jae melt into his touch. “Talk to me.”

“‘m not naked,” he hears the other mumble, soft enough to be timid. Brian’s smiles slightly. He knows Jae is still a bit wary around him, tentative in the way only a stray hybrid can be. Brian is still trying to coax the hesitance out of him, still trying to make him understand that he’s not here to hurt him. It’s not easy of course, especially because Jae is of the stubborn kind, just this side of jaded from living so long in Seoul’s harsh streets. He’s still struggling to understand that someone would want to take care of him, doesn't trust in Brian’s intentions just quite yet.

“Doesn’t seem that way to me,” Brian chuckles, lets his fingers trail down to the smooth expanse of Jae’s neck. The hybrid shivers under him, clutches tighter at the blankets. “Why did you take your collar off?”

“It’s itchy,” Jae mumbles back, peeks out from behind the fort of pillows he had dug himself into to look at Brian. And Brian sees the apprehension there, the glint that tells him Jae’s scared of his reaction, scared of the repercussion his little act of perceived rebellion could bring. So Brian makes an effort to smile down at him, even when the stress of that day’s work rides heavy on his shoulders.

“That’s okay,” he answers because it is. Brian just wants Jae to feel comfortable. The collar was simply a way to reassure the hybrid that Brian wasn’t going to give up on him, no matter how many times Jae caused him trouble. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.”

“I-” Jae starts to say but just then a crack of thunder comes echoing down and the hybrid freezes, ears going flat against his head as he cowers and hunches in on himself. 

“Ah, I see,” Brian hums, kicks off his shoes so he can climb fully into the bed. He rests his back against the headboard and pats his thigh. “Come here, it’s juts a little storm. It’ll pass soon enough.”

Jae hesitates, caught between crawling forward and staying hidden where he is, but thunder booms around them again and then he’s suddenly right there, curling his body around Brian’s lap, tail tucked between his legs.  
“Can I do something to make it better?” Brian asks softly as he pets Jae’s blonde mop of hair, deepening his voice to try and calm his puppy down. 

Jae looks up, tightens his hands around Brian’s leg for a heartbeat before he loosens his hold and says, so softly Brian almost misses it, “kiss me.”

Brian falters. He wants to, has wanted to ever since the first time he saw Jae smile, maybe even since he rescued the hybrid from the street, but he also doesn’t want to rush. Brian wants Jae to have a choice, wants him to decide how things go on his own terms. But then again, Brian thinks as Jae tugs on his sleeve and asks him to kiss him a second time, more determined now, this _is_ Jae choosing. 

So Brian reaches down and tugs his puppy up, fits his lips against his just as another thunderclap rumbles outside and swipes his tongue over the seam of Jae’s lips to distract him from the sound. 

“Is this okay?” he asks Jae when they part, both still keeping close enough to breath in the same air.

“Yeah,” Jae answers, tail wagging slightly behind him as he smiles, making Brian helpless to smile back. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, pretty please tell me what you thought, I beg you I'm nervous as hell.
> 
> As always, find me on [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts!


	5. DoJin + "Heart Eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i request sungjin and dowoon + sungjin giving dowoon the heart eyes unknowingly and jae sees this and teases sj about it but sj denies it and jae determined to show him that he's been giving dw the heart eyes by taking pictures???
> 
> (Or, Jae's a little shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing for this pairing so sorry if it came out a bit awkward. I tried my best, hope you guys like it anyway <3

It’s only the telltale _snap_ of a camera going off that finally manages to break Sungjin’s gaze away from where it had been fixed intently on the back of the practice room.

Sungjin startles, turns away from the sight of Dowoon showing Brian and Wonpil a new trick he learned to do with his drumsticks to narrow his eyes at Jaehyung, who is quietly snickering to himself and staring at something on his phone. “What you do you think you’re doing?” Sungjin asks him, firmly as he can.

“Me?” Jae blinks back at him wide-eyed, an attempt at innocence that falls short with the way he can’t seem the keep himself from laughing. “Oh, you mean this?” he asks in turn and waves his phone around, allowing Sungjin to catch a flash of his own face reflected back at him before the older turns his phone away. “I’m just adding a few more photos to my collection. Why, wanna see?”

“What collection?” Sungjin asks, more than a bit wary now. It never bodes well for anyone when Jaehyung gets that glint in his eyes, the one that means he’s got something on someone and he knows just how to make them suffer for it too. 

“I call it _Heart Eyes Sungjin_ ,” Jae answers, smirking now. “Though I’ve been thinking of changing it to _Whipped Park_ for a while now.”

“What,” Sungjin falters, not sure if he should be taking this seriously or not, but then Jae is wheeling his chair closer to him, guitar forgotten in its stand, and leaning over so Sungjin can see the screen of his phone.

“Look, I started this a month ago when Wonpil made me realize how much our dear leader had been zoning out lately,” he explains, and Sunjin watches in growing horror as Jaehyung swipes his finger over his phone, making countless pictures of himself blink back at him from the screen. “Then, when I realized just _why_ you’ve been doing that, I started documenting the whole thing, cause it’s honestly too damn funny seeing you drool like that.”

“Delete those!” Sungjin hisses, making a grab for Jaehyung’s phone, who squeaks and rolls away with his chair. “Now!”

There’s a sudden silence, and it’s only when Dowoon mutters a confused, “hyung, are you okay?” from where he’s sitting by his drum kit in the back of the room that Sungjin realises how exactly he must look, one hand curled tight around Jae’s ankle in an effort to keep the older from rolling further away, lips curled into a snarl and hand outstretched for the phone Jae is holding over his head.

“I, uh,” Sungjin stutters, lets go of Jaehyung at once and turns to look at Dowoon instead, tries not to blush when the other raises an eyebrow his way. “I’m fine,” he coughs out. “Go back to practicing, Dowoonie. You were doing good,” he says, doesn’t notice the way his voice seems to soften or the way his lips curl into a soft smile when Dowoon nods and complies until Jaehyung clicks his tongue and snaps another picture.

“What is _wrong_ with you,” Sungjin snaps at him. “I just said-”

“But look at this,” Jaehyung counters, thrusting his phone up in Sungjin’s face. Sungjin scowls, but takes the phone anyway. He can’t help but flinch when he sees the picture shown on the screen.

It’s him alright, but the expression he’s wearing it’s certainly not something he’s used to seeing on himself. The look in his eyes is open, vulnerable almost, speaks of a level of such fondness that it makes Sungjin want to hide from it. His hands tighten around the phone, knuckles turning white.

“You see?” Jae asks, smirk still firmly etched in place. “I’ve got a lot more if you want, I can even email them to you-”

“I get it okay,” Sungjin bites back. “I get it.”

“I don’t think you do actually,” Jaehyung says, “or at least not completely.” And with that, he grabs hold of the back of Sungjin’s chair and spins it around so that he’s facing the other end of the room, where Dowoon is laughing happily as he plays the drums, a smile etched on his face.

And this time Sungjin can feel the change that comes over him. Almost against his will, he feels the way his frown smoothes out, the way his lips curl up helplessly because he loves seeing Dowoon like this, lives for these little moments when the younger is open with them, carefree and unburdened and-

Oh, Sungjin thinks. 

“ _Oh,_ ” he says, aloud this time, hands trembling as he keeps on watching Dowoon, the weight of realisation hitting him full-force and leaving him breathless.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Jaehyung agrees as he pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry though, I’ve got another folder labeled _Pinning Dowoon_ and all the photos have you as a background so I think you’re good.”

“Jaehyung I swear to god, if you don’t delete those picture I’ll get the manager to take your twitter account away,” Sungjin threatens, sees Jae blanch at his words and hurry to comply.

“Okay, okay they’re gone, I swear,” he says, gesture towards his now very empty folders in borderline panic.

“Good.” Sungjin nods once and then turns towards the rest of the band, says, “let’s all practice together now. C’mon.”

Still, if Sungjin ignores the way Jaehyung mutters _good thing I saved them all on ICloud_ , well, can he really be blamed for being a little curious about the Dowoon file?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would take pictures too tbh. 
> 
> This almost didn't fit in here. I need to learn how to write less.


	6. Dopil + "Don't ever do that again!" & "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late I'm so sorry.

“You sing so well, hyung!”

Wonpil huffs, annoyed. His grip goes tight on the edges of his keyboard, knuckles turning white as he does his best to ignore the conversation happening in front of him.

“Thanks, Dowoonie,” he hears Sungjin answer, sees him grin brightly back at their maknae and ruffle his hair in a way that has Wonpil gritting his teeth in an effort not the snap at them. 

Usually, Wonpil would have a better hold of his jealousy. He’s learned how to handle the bitter feeling by now - everyone in their line of work has to if they want to avoid trouble. But _this_ is not something Wonpil thought he would ever get jealous over in the first place, so he thinks he’s excused for wanting to break something over Sungjin’s head right about now. Preferably his guitar. 

“Would you help me sometime? With my singing?” Dowoon asks Sungjin then, and the last shred of logical thought holding back Wonpil’s jealousy promptly shrivels up and dies.

“Dowoonie,” he whines, tries to hide the hurt in his voice by tugging at Dowoon’s sleeve and going puppy-eyed. “Why don’t you ask me? Hyung can help you too, you know,” he says. Wonpil has offered the same many times by now, and every single one he has been refused, so for Dowoon’s to be asking Sungjin now - well, it certainly stings.

“I know,” Dowoon answers, barely spares Wonpil a glance before he’s right back to talking with Sungjin, who looks a bit awkward, caught in the middle like he is. “But Sungjin hyung’s voice is more like mine, so I think he would be better.”

“Dowoonie,” he tries again, but all he gets is a smile in return, small enough for Wonpil to feel disappointed. Sungjin chuckles awkwardly, opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but then Jaehyung is strumming his guitar and practice resumes, leaving Wonpil no choice but to let the matter drop.

Of course, he doesn’t really drop it. As soon as they get to their dorm Wonpil shuts himself off in his room and doesn’t answer any of his members calls for him to come out. 

He knows it’s petty of him, but Wonpil has never claimed to be otherwise, so when Dowoon finally manages to get into the room all Wonpil does is huff at him and turn away.

“Hyung,” Dowoon starts,“why didn’t you have dinner with us? Sungjin hyung said you were mad but I-”

“Nothing is wrong,” Wonpil cuts in. Then, before he can stop himself, he adds snidely, “but maybe I’m wrong. Sungjin hyung seems to have all the answers lately.”

“Hyung what-” Dowoon starts, but then he seems to realise something because he chuckles, frown turning into a smirk. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“I am _not_ ,” Wonpil huffs, but the way Dowoon keeps on laughing tells him the younger doesn’t buy it for a second. “Stop laughing - hey, hey, _stop_!”

“I can’t believe it worked,” Dowoon manages to choke out in between chuckles, looking up at Wonpil like he can’t quite believe he’s real. “Jae hyung was right!”

“What are you on about now?” Wonpil scowls, pokes at Dowoon’s side until the younger calms down enough. “Jae hyung was right about _what?_ ”

“He, uh, he said the easiest way to make you pay attention to me would be to make you jealous,” Dowoon explains, leaving Wonpil gaping the more he keeps on talking. “I didn’t think it would work actually, but hyung is really stubborn and he kept insisting, so I thought, why not?”

“You mean you ignored me _on purpose?_ ” Wonpil asks, doesn’t know who he wants to punch more right now, Jaehyung or Dowoon. Then again, Dowoon is far too handsome to damage. Jaehyung though, he can suffer.

“I, uh, yeah, basically,” Dowoon answers sheepishly, but he’s still grinning, unrepentant. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Don’t ever do that again!” Wonpil scolds, blames his flush on his anger and not on the way Dowoon reaches out to intertwine the fingers.

“I don’t have to now,” Dowoon replies, scuttling closer so that their shoulders brush together. “Cause now you are paying attention to me.”

“You, you...” Wonpil struggles for words, because okay fine, maybe this little stunt of his did make Wonpil realise how much he needs Dowoon near him, but that doesn’t mean Wonpil will forgive him so easily.

“Hyung,” Dowoon says then and he’s impossibly closer, eyes soft and mouth curved up into a smile that looks far too fond for Wonpil to pretend otherwise. “You don't have to be jealous, you know.”

“Well, I know that _now_ ,” Wonpil shoots back, intends to keep on going, but then Dowoon leans forward and Wonpil finds that he has no more complaints, not when Dowoon is kissing him like the jealous one is him.


	7. JaeWoon - Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Y vamos, mamita, a caminar muy bien, al compás de tu bicicleta._ \- [Kanaku & el Tigre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlLmZkpJB4k)

“‘fuck’s sake,” Jae curses when the chain slips from his fingers. His hands are blackened with grease, slimy and slippery and _gross_ \- god, he’s too fucking tired to deal with this kind of shit. 

Lecture ran late today - something Jae can’t really begrudge his professor, not when he was one of the handful of students who arrived late and promptly earned the whole class an added thirty minutes of polisci debate - and all Jae wants is to get home and crash for the night. 

“Fat chance of that,” Jae huffs into empty air as he crouches down next to his bike and its slipped chain. He’s been trying to reattach the damn thing for what feels like hours now but Jae is already quite limited when it comes to this sort of stuff when he can actually _see_ the things he’s trying to fix. Now, with the park dipped in black and only a streetlamp blinking _onoffonoff_ overhead Jae’s all but fucked. 

“Need some help?” 

Jae turns, sees nothing more than a shadow walking closer. He blinks, pushes his glasses further up his nose - which is stupid, he realises moments after, because there must be a black stripe of grease running down his nose now and ugh, fucking _gross_. 

“Hyung?”

Jae scoffs, “getting a bit familiar there, aren’t you kid?” Not that the guy is much of _kid_ , really. Now that he’s stepped closer to the lamplight Jae can see him better - tall, broad shoulders outlined by a low-hanging tank, dark hair, even darker eyes. Handsome, in a word. “Who told you you could call me hyung.”

“I-,” the guy falters, seems to redden at the cheeks, though Jae wouldn’t bet on that; he still can’t quite make out the guy’s face under the dim light. “But... it’s me.”

“I think you got the wrong person, kid,” Jae tells him, a bit bluntly if he’s being honest, not enough to come off as an asshole but close enough. 

Jaee turns his back to the guy, point made, and reaches down again to try and fix his bike so he can pedal himself straight home.

But. 

“Hyung,” it comes again, insistent; determined. Jae hears footsteps, the rustling of sneakers hitting gravel. “Just - look at me, please.”

Jae blinks once, twice, reels back. The guys’s closer now, crouched down next to Jae, head cocked to the side so the light falls right on him and Jae - stops. 

“Dowoon-ah?” he breathes. The name doesn’t fit the person but Dowoon nods anyways, smiles. 

“Yeah,” he says. Jae stands, wishes Dowoon hadn’t done the same because Jae can see him better now - see the way he’s filled out over the years, see the way he’s grown into himself. “It’s been a while.”

“You’re-” Jae stops, swallows the word that had been just about to roll off his tongue because Dowoon’s handsome, clearly, Jae thought him so when he first saw him but that was before he realised he was talking about the kid he used to _babysit_. “You’ve grown,” is what he settles on, which is safe, if not much of an answer. 

“Guess that’s what time does to people,” Dowoon shrugs. Then, cocky in the curve of his smile, he adds, “though you haven’t changed much, hyung; still as scrawny as I remember you.”

“Hey. What your mouth, brat,” Jae huffs, feels something in him ease when Dowoon ducks his head down, chastised, and he catches sight of the reddened tips of his ears. Some things haven’t changed, at least; Dowoon still blushes as easily as he did before. “What are you doing here?”

“I was walking home from campus when I saw you. I didn’t know it was you, though. Just thought I would help someone out.”

“You go to uni now?” Jae asks, tries to keep the disbelief away from his tone, though by the way Dowoon frowns slightly at him he doesn’t quite make it. And Jae knows that expression, saw it every time he told Dowoon he couldn’t play video games anymore because it was already past his bedtime. 

“Of course. I’m not a kid anymore, hyung,” he says, and well, Jae can definitely see that. But it’s still hard to wrap his head around it when Jae used to think of Dowoon as a chore - one that he enjoyed doing more than he let on, admittedly, but _still_. Jae used to babysit the kid.

“I know,” Jae answers which makes Dowoon brighten up considerably, enough for him to drop the subject and crouch down next to Jae’s bike. 

Jae sees him tinker with it for a bit and then, quicker than thought, he’s wiping his hands on his sweat - which hang way too low on his hips, showing just a hint of tan skin and _no_ , stop. 

“There,” Dowoon says, grins proudly when Jae presses down on pedal and the chain rattles back into place. “Fixed.”

“Thanks,” Jae mutters, a bit peeved about the time - or lack thereof - it took Dowoon to do what Jae spent half an hour trying to accomplish. “‘appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Dowoon waves him off. “Can I - can I walk you home?”

Jae arches an eyebrow, pretends to mull it over the same whay he used to pretend when his mother asked him to watch over her friend’s son when Jae was more than happy to do it - if only because Dowoon had been a cute kid and Jae found the crush Dowoon had for him even cuter. 

“Why not,” Jae says finally, hides the grin that curls up his lips when he hears Dowoon breath out in relief. “Walk me home.”

“Okay, yeah - thanks,” Dowoon rushes out, cheeks growing red red _redder_ when Jae moves his bike to the side so he can walk next to Dowoon and brush his fingers against his. 

Cute. Jae smiles, thinks: some things haven’t changed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short bc I haven't put thought to word in a long time and I'm easing myself back into writing before I tackle the more heavier (?) stuff I have planned. In other news I've graduated (yay!) which means fics will come more often hopefully so yeah, please expect those!
> 
> [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) and thanks for reading! means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> If prompts are open, feel free to send me one [here](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/post/163038754243/drabble-prompts-open)!


End file.
